henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnifex Clues
The Library Clues #In the Pits of Banishment, blow the horn at the doorway to Carnifex Castle (quote from the Codex of the Planes, Vol. 1) #The entrance to the seven realms lies on Guardian Mesa (The Traveler’s Masters Set, Vol. IV) #Beauty lives at the center of the garden (Charms of the Green Realm, by Etienne d’ Ambreville) #Cannibalism is a feeding habit common to the Pits of Banishment, practiced by some of its victims, Such as Carnifex (Exotic Interplanar Foods, Tome XX-XIII) #Rainbows are a means of traveling in the sphere of colors, but let it be known there is no such thing as a pot of gold sitting at one end. (Lore of the Seven Realms, by Prince Vanserie Vlaardoen) #Carnifex were notorious for experimenting new magic effects on their prisoners. (Positive Thinking in Spell Research; scroll fragment 3456-XZ) #Call the sea-foam steeds and they will answer as long as the plane is white. (scribbled note in the cover of a moldy tome) #The art of flying and moving through the ether is a delicate thing. It will not always function in other worlds, such as the seven realms. (Tome on the Followers of the Air, by Eriadna) #Glory to the redwood for its tree door will lead to a secret of seven realms (unknown song in the Encyclopedia of the Bards) #Insanity remains when the level of magic encompasses all that was ever learnt before. I, myself, and others such as Carnifex have been afflicted with this utter folly.. , (Life of Prince Moriem) #All is not what it appears to be. Light remains after darkness, life springs forth after death, hope susbsists after oblivion. This, my son, is a universal law affecting even the seven realms. (Lord McGregor’s Teachings, engraved skull XXVII, dated 1090) #Of all the constructions I have ever seen, never did I find such a fabulous map. The architecture of Castle Carnifex defies even the mind of the cleverest dwarf. (Life of a Castellan, by Hippolito de Fedorias) #In the realm of blue know ye that Justice awaits beyond the King’s palace (Essay on the Purpose of Life, unmarked scroll). #Of all the laws of navigation, my venerable uncle mentioned an obscure one I never was able to fully comprehend. He said once the Seven Gates appear, there is no turning back.. . (Treaty of Exploration, by Gunntarr Rolfsen) #In the realms of the outer planes exist things of power unspeakable. I once envisioned a fortress of flames ... One must not linger in such dwelling. (Dreams and Nightmares, Vol. I) #Gold is pure but hard to find. A place exists in utter darkness where a castle gleams amidst oblivion. Its walls are made of gold, and gems are but common gravel (The Lost Worlds, by Aitch G. Wails) #The sea-girt isle holds the hourglass. This item is of great importance in the world of white. (Unearthed Fantasia, by the Guild of Wizards) #I once contacted some creature of the outer planes and it told me the biggest magical item treasure was in Castle Carnifex, but I was never able to figure where this is (Treasure Hunter’s Guide, by Prince Jaygar) #Lie not to the lawgiver, for it may bring upon thee the wrath of the entire realm of blue for seven generations (Glantrian Arcane Code) #There was once a Black Staff in the world. Its powers are immense, but for the safety of men, it must be destroyed (Origins of Magic, by the Baron of Igorov) #The best disguises are often inhuman. A legend says that Carnifex could imitate nearly anything without much chance of being discovered. (Thieves’ Manual, unsigned) #Past jungle and swamp in a strange world of black waits the black master. Beware, ye who stride beyond. (scripture from a torn piece of metal, dated 3,000 years ago) #Time is such an outdated concept ... Look for example at some other worlds: although things exist, it is always the same day. (Diary of a Time Traveler) #The greatest arrow that was ever made is now in the hands of a chariot driver, somewhere in an outer plane where colors are the prime matter (moldy letter from one collector to another) #It is wise not to blow horns at the entrance of a castle, especially if one does not know what awaits inside (Wise Guide to Outer Planes Adventuring, page 1) #It is wise to think before acting. What is best for all may not be good for one (Wise Guide to Outer Planes Adventuring, page 2).It is wise to pay attention to those things that exist but are dead as well. What breathes and talks is not always alive (Wise Guide to Outer Planes Adventuring, page 3). #The closed door: such a useless concept. It is so much fun to prove the builder of a door that there is always someone who will get past. Even the gray door in the Pits of Banishment, all it needs is seven magical tokens to open then why build it? (Tome on Halfling Philosophy)